To generate an audio signal, a process of capturing an audio signal through a microphone is needed. Recently, due to technological developments, capturing devices tend to be gradually miniaturized, and the necessity of use of a capturing device with a mobile device has increased.
However, the miniaturization of capturing devices leads to a gradual reduction of a distance between microphones, thereby increasing the coherence between input channels. In this case, during rendering, a degree of sound externalization for reproduction in a headphone is deteriorated, and also, the positioning performance of a sound image is deteriorated.
Therefore, a technique of reducing a system load and improving the audio signal reproduction performance regardless of capturing and rendering form factors is needed.